


Stargirl's Family Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl smiled as she flew by many buildings and prepared to battle villains without her stepfather trying to protect her.





	Stargirl's Family Reunion

I never created Stargirl and Pat Dugan.

Stargirl smiled as she flew by many buildings and prepared to battle villains without her stepfather trying to protect her. She scowled after he appeared and reminded her that it was time for lunch.

THE END


End file.
